Fragments
by rosyoreo
Summary: "Words can inspire. And words can destroy. Choose yours well." Bits and pieces of unfinished works compiled into one place. Starco within with an added dash of angst.


**Fragments**

 **Summary:** "Words can inspire. And words can destroy. Choose yours well." Bits and pieces of unfinished works compiled into one place. Starco within with an added dash of angst.

 **A/N:** Most of these segments come from incomplete drafts and stories that I'm too lazy to write and it's probably way too short to be considered a one-shot, but I'm happy with how this turned out anyway. Reviews and grammar nuts appreciated!

* * *

It was a rare moment in time to just be. Nowhere to be, nothing to do, no one else… Just two best friends with a wide open road and an invitation.

* * *

"Do you hate me now?"

"Of course not, I could never."

"Still, I'm sorry."

"Don't be - It wasn't your fault."

* * *

He wipes the ice cream off her nose and tastes it. "Mm, strawberry." He thinks her giggle could light up the world.

* * *

Despite it being the middle of May, she felt a chill run down her spine.

* * *

 _If you touch her again, I'll melt your face off._

* * *

This isn't goodbye. They know for a fact. But that doesn't make it hurt any less. He cries himself to sleep and no one hears her heart shatter in two.

* * *

"Believe it or not, I've never seen an Earth butterfly up close before."

* * *

Inside she feels like she could crumble, but the girl stands her ground. The tight grip on the wand turns her knuckles snow white.

 _As the future Queen of Mewni, I promise to always stand for honesty, speak with truth, and live with the same love in my heart my parents had before me._

She slits the throat of Marco's murderer without another thought.

* * *

His stomach twisted in agony at the look in her bright blue eyes that told him to **_run_**.

* * *

"Don't you trust me?"

"I wish I could."

* * *

The desperate plea dies on his lips and her silent scream haunts his memory.

* * *

 _Poor Jackie. She deserves someone who can give her the world. What can you give her?_ _ **Nothing**_ _. The little wannabe karate boy, always_ _ **trying**_ _. Tries so hard to protect others, and can't even protect himself._

* * *

 **S:** boys bois boys love is dumb boys r dumb wut is luv blehhh

 **M:** ill get the nachos ❤

* * *

"People on Earth will tell you that love is a feeling, but that's not true. Love is a choice. And I'm choosing you."

* * *

She grimaced. "Yeesh, it looks like something out of a horror movie."

"Or a nightmare..." He rasped in his throat.

* * *

"Screw destiny! You _can't_ let her face this alone!"

* * *

She wipes the tears from his cheeks and whispers, "She doesn't know what she's missing." He kisses the top of her head and they embrace.

* * *

 _Please don't leave me._

* * *

Marco hated seeing Star cry. He wanted nothing more than to give her a hug and whisper that everything would be okay, but he couldn't lie.

* * *

It was nearing midnight before the red smoke cleared. They could just make out a faint outline of the shimmering moon, and they could hear the cries and sirens blaring below. The two teenagers stood alone together on the abandoned rooftop. She shot daggers in his direction and he refused to meet her gaze as his cheeks turned hot.

* * *

 _Your mother once told me she would have preferred_ me _as a daughter._

* * *

Her desperate cries went unheard. It was just them now. "Help! _Please!_ _ **Someone help me!**_ " She knelt down and held him close, the tears streaming down their bloody faces.

"Th-the stars are so.. so pretty tonight…" She forgot how to speak and grasped his trembling hand as tight as she dared. "Will... will you stay with me?"

 _Of course. It's okay. I've got you now, it's okay. Don't be scared._

He tried to say "I love you." It came out as "I'm sorry."

* * *

"'It is the east, and Star is the sun.'"

"You're such a dork."

"But I'm _your_ dork."

* * *

The words repeat in his mind like a broken record. _Protect her, keep her safe, keep us alive, protect her, keep her safe, keep us alive..._

* * *

They are made for one another. Two halves of the same whole, souls bound for eternity, whether they know it or not.

* * *

Marco it's lying! _Kill it!_ **_Marco please!_**

* * *

He holds out his arm for her to take it. "Mess up twins?"

She raises her eye brow. "I thought you hated that."

"I'm starting to accept it." She returns the crooked grin and gives him light punch to the shoulder as she wraps her arm around his.

* * *

She'd never noticed how brown and beautiful his eyes were.

* * *

"'All that matters is that we have each other's back,' remember? Whatever happened to _that_?"

"I... I couldn't just..." _I couldn't lose my best friend._ He swallowed down the lump in his throat, hoping she wouldn't notice. She did.

She threw herself into his arms, inhaling the scent of his signature hoodie. Her whisper was airy and tired. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe I couldn't my best friend either?"

* * *

"We'll just have to keep the boy until he decides to talk." The demon turned to her body sprawled on the ground, her breathing heavy. "The same... won't be said for this one."

His vision turned red. " _Like hell_."

* * *

That night, his parents let her sleep in his bed, letting the soft blankets envelop her in comfort. He slept on the couch.

* * *

 _I want to kiss you._

 _I know._

* * *

For some reason, the closeness didn't embarrass him, or maybe they had gone too far past the line of friendship and neither had noticed.

After all, best friends didn't hug like _that_.

And they certainly didn't hold hands with their fingers intertwined.


End file.
